the vamparic angel
by baa10123
Summary: harry/twins read
1. Chapter 1

As the clock next to him counted down to midnight, harry let his thoughts wander. There was 2 minutes left, harry wandered if he would be battened by Uncle Vernon again like last year. He hoped his friends would come and get him before he died in this house. 1 minute to go. Harry was almost sixteen, one more year till he could leave this house and never come back.30 seconds….20…..10….9….8….7….6…..5….4…3…2…1 intense pain hit him. It was worse than being held under the crestadius curse. Harry started to scream then his Uncle came in and yelled" you ungrateful freak be quiet." Vernon beat him till he was uncontions.

When Harry woke up, he realized he was lying in a puddle of his own blood on the floor. Not noticing he has no glasses on, he makes his way to his closet to get clothes for the day. Making sure his relatives weren't up; Harry went into the bathroom to take a shower. When Harry looked into the mirror he noticed significant changes in himself.

For one thing he had a more feminine look to himself. Another thing was the WINGS SPROTING FROM HIS BACK! Harry also noticed fangs and longer nails. Harry ran to his room and brought out his creature type book and searched up his changes.

After awhile of reading harry found out he was a submissive vampiric angel and he was to have male mates and bear children to him. He hoped he would have a good mate and settled down to wait for the order that were probably on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Tonks and Remus apperated with teddy in their arms ( I know they die but I want them in this story, also Sirius is alive to.) "Wotcher harry" tonks said to me. Remus handed me teddy so I could play with him while Tonks and him could gather 'my belongings'.

After All belongings were gathered we apperated to the burrow. When they landed harry was immediately knocked over by padfoot, (Sirius' animagus form which is a grim (a big black dog seen by people who are dying or dead)) Hermione, and Ginny. It took Tonks, Remus, , , and the twins to get every one of him.

Harry stood then dusted himself off. He said" Sirius please revert to human form instead of padfoot. As Sirius did so I told the rest of them what happened on my birthday. There were gasps of shock and disbelivement. The only thing I did not tell them is the beating or the abuse. I did not want them knowing.

Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once he locked the door he called dobby to him to go into the boys bathroom in the Gryffindor dormitory and get the bag full of potion bottles out from behind the loose stone there and not to tell anyone of it. Dobby obliged and 2 hours later a mostly healed and glamored harry came out.

His friends and the order wondered why he didn't have a healer look at his injures from the transformation, and they asked him. Harry said he liked to do it himself and not to ask again. Harry hoped no one would notice the glamour he had on. No such luck, the twins gave him a look that clearly said we see it and we will find out.


	3. authors note

Sorry for not writing for awhile but my family and I just moved and school started then we were unpacking. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon

Baa10123

Ps. Check out my sisters storys her name is lena10123


	4. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<p>

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Baa10123


End file.
